Interview GaJe with the Gazette
by Ovia
Summary: Personil2 RC disuruh  paksa  pihak  tak terlalu  berwenang dari PSC untuk meng-interview personil2 band vis-kei the Gazette, berhubung host acara ini ga bisa masuk kerja, gara-gara keserempet delman berkuda liar. Enjoy, n no flame, plz   v.


Halo fellow readers ^^ … ni fic gaje ku yg pertama … hohoho … di sini bakal ada beberapa OC saia yg bakal nge-interview gaje para personil the GazettE ^^ … tenang, OC nya para lelaki kok ^^ … dari band RC … ga mau kasih tau lengkapnya, soalnya ga penting XD … ada Koda, Naoto, Gin, Terumi, Shion n Rubi ^^ … Yosh, let's start, baby XD

INGAT! INTERVIEW DI BAWAH INI HANYA BOHONG BELAKA … (HAMPIR) SEMUANYA BOHONG N DIBUAT-BUAT! DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!

I don't own the Gazette … it belongs to … err, PSC Company? Sony? Whatever ==a

* * *

><p>Interview 1 : Reita's noseband, plus bandana ^^<p>

Terumi : Yosh! Minna, kembali lagi dengan Teru yang hyper bishie ini di "Interview GaJe with the Gazette"! Kali ini Teru sangat teramat gembira dan terhormat karena bisa meng-interview pangeran, eh, bassist dari band Vis-Kei the Gazette, Reita-saaaaann! YEAYYY! Tepuk tangannya dong, penonton ^^

Penonton : KYAAAA! PLO PLOK PLOK ! XDD *sound effect doang*

Terumi : Hai, konnichiwa, Reita-san ^^ … Apa kabar?

Reita : *sweat drop ngeliat Teru* Err, baik.

Terumi : Ok, good. Ayo kita mulai interview-nya … um, kalo kita lihat, Reita-san selalu memakai noseband kapan pun, dimana pun, dan dengan siapa pun *plak*. Boleh tahu kenapa, Reita-san?

Reita : *garuk-garuk rambut belakang* Um, sebenarnya, gue pake ni noseband biar cool, sih. Udah itu kan keren. (kalimat-nya diulang doang ==)

Terumi : Oh, ok. Masa segitu doang, ga asik ah. *Teru mulai mancing parkit #Slapped*

Reita : *mulai kesel* Ya, engga itu aja sih. Banyak juga kegunaannya. Mulai dari keren, bisa buat nutupin kerut wajah pas lagi ada photo shoot, dll. Walau udah tua begini, tapi kan masih kayak anak kuliahan, iya ga? Wkwkwkwwkwk XD *keselnya ilang?*

Terumi : *sweatdrop * Ah? Oh, gitu to caranya. I see … Pantas mukamu tetap unyu, eh, muda yah, Reita-san … Hhaahaha

Reita : Apa? Loe bilang gue UNYU? *mulai kesel lagi* *mulai duduk tegak*

Terumi : *gulp* Huaa! Eng … Enggak kok. Aku salah ngomong. Hiks. *Drama king mode on* … Baidewei, kegunaan apa lagi yang terdapat dari noseband itu? (nih kalimat udah ga bener)

Reita : *tetep kesel* Urghh .. Apa ya? *ngelus-ngelus dagu* Kalo musim panas, eh, dingin ga usah takut hidung kedinginan. Ada noseband yang buat hidung anget. Udah tuh. Mau apa lagi loe?

Terumi : Err … *liatin notes pertanyaan_* Mampus, pertanyaannya cuman ini tok. Pie iki? Hadooh ..! .. Aha! Ada ide … kesesesese_ *plak* … Um, ngomong-ngomong, kalo Reita-san jalan-jalan pribadi, itu noseband tetep dipake ga? (Ini ide-nya? Payah... *plak*)

Reita : Grrr … urm, engga lah. Entar kalo pake nih noseband buat keluar jalan-jalan, entar gw yang ganteng ini bakal di kerubutin wanita dan laki-laki(?)tau. Noseband ini sangat amat berguna, pas dilepas kalo gw mau jalan-jalan, ga ada yang bakal ngenalin gue … wkwkwkwk *ketawa bangga*.

Terumi : Oh, gitu yah? Um, terus kalo lagi solo bareng Kai-san, kenapa pake bandana? Apa ga panas, sumpek, bau(?)?

Reita : Oh, itu? Loe mau tau alasannya kenapa?

Terumi : Ya, iya lah, (om) … Makanya aku nanya (om) ...*plak*

Reita : *mulai nyengir*Itu karena, terkadang Kai suka kentut sembarangan pas lagi ngegebuk drum. Baunya kemana-mana. Bahkan pernah ada beberapa penonton yang pingsan. Pas lagi solo, duluuuuu bangettt, pas lagi maen bass, tiba-tiba kecium bau sedap(?). Pas ngelirik ke belakang, gue liat Kai lagi cengar cengir. (nama Kai tercoreng ... oh no D:)

Terumi : Lha, bukannya Kai-san memang hobi cengar cengir yah?

Reita : *mulai panik* Tapi pas itu cengar cengir nya beda. Pokoknya kayak Dr. Doom deh.

Terumi : Bukannya Dr. Doom ga pernah senyum ato cengar cengir yah? *Ikutan bingung*

Reita : Err, kan kalo mau senyum, si Dr. Doom bakal ganti topengnya ama yang lagi smile. *mulai ngaco*

Terumi : Err … Whatever deh. Udah itu, panas ga? Bau ga? Sumpek ga?

Reita : Tergantung cuaca juga sih. Kalo panas, sumpek. Kalo dingin, adem-adem aja. Udah itu ga bau kok. Kan keringat gw wangi lavender. Hahaha ^^v

Terumi : _Keringat campur lavender, apa jadi-nya ,yah? _Ok, sayang sekali waktunya sudah abis. Kita tutup interviewnya di sini ^^ … Next, is going to be Naoto-kun, interviewing Uruha-san ^^v … Terima kasih, Reita-san … Tepuk tangannya donkz XD

Penonton : KYAAAA! PLO PLOK PLOK ! XDD *sound effect doang*

End … Owarimasu ^^

* * *

><p>Backstage:<p>

Reita : Fuhh, ga nyangka interview kali ini makan tenaga jiwa dan raga … UMPHH..!

Kai : *nyumpel cheesecake ke mulut Reita* HUEEEE … Reita, loe jahat, kamfruethh, ga tau diri! Hueee .. *lari ke pelukan Aoi, di pelototin Uruha*

Reita : Muff muff fuu, phueehh … Tapi memang bener terjadi kan?

Kai : Hiks, kan cuman sekali. Papi (Aoi), mami (Uruha), koko (Reita) jahat … Hueeee *nangis lebay*

Aoi : Sejak kapan loe anak gue? Uru-pon, kapan loe ngasih gue anak? Emang kita udah nikah ya?

Uruha : Ya enggak, lah. Itu yang di sebutin Kai kan cuman perumpamaan (?) … Ruki, lakukan sesuatu, plisss … Parkit itu udah mulai rabies. (?)

Ruki : Err, Rei-chan (?), cepet minta ma'af gih ama Kai. Tuh, kasian. Entar kalo tur ga ada restoran, siapa yang bakal masakin makanan ke kita (?)? *Ruki, kau ngomong apa sih?*

Reita : Kalo Ruki yang mau, ya udah deh. Kai, gue minta ma'af. Kentutmu wangi kok (?), dan makanan mu enak banget. *Reita meluk Kai belakang* *Ruki melototin Reita*

Kai : Hiksu, ok, gue ma'afin deh. Ngomong-ngomong itu cheesecake yang gue sumpel ke mulut loe enak ga? *ngelepas pelukan Aoi*

Reita : Enggak. Manis banget. Kenapa ga raspberry aja sih? Gue ga suka blueberry. Udah itu, kenapa ada meringue-nya? Setengah mateng pula. Ga enak.

Alhasil, Kai kembali mewek dan meluk Ruki.

Kai : Adikku (Ruki), jangan jatuh cinta kepada dia … hiks … hueeee!

Setelah itu, semua orang di ruangan itu ber-sweatdrop-ria.

* * *

><p>Um, kepada fans Kai dan Reita, mohon jangan mukul, bakar, ato gigit saia. Ini fic pertama buat the GazettE, dan udah lama author ga bikin yang gaje seperti ini … Hiksu, no flame, plz. Makasih banyak buat ngebaca ^^v<p>

Read and Review plz ^^v


End file.
